


Crossfit and Mullets mix nicely

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (slight) sexting, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), But everyone loves it, Dirty Talk, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Everyone's a verse, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Horny Lance (Voltron), Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Being a Little Shit, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, M/M, Manhandling, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining Lance (Voltron), Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stoner Lance, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Switch Shiro (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), he's actually a long boarder but whatever fuck off, skater boy Lance, sports store au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance works at a sports store for his funky ginger manger, and ends up meeting Keith and Shiro. Porn and shenanigans (In that order) pursue. I really just wanted to see skater/ stoner boy Lance get railed and adored by some sexy Shiro and Keith lol. Feel free to indulge lmaoo
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 48





	1. In which Lance is kinda salty

Working at a sports store was hard. It sounded like a dream job to Lance, being close to every part his longboard could ever need, and helping young athletes find the best equipment, but the fact was, gym rats suck. He didn’t even think about that specific brand of people, but it was a sports store, and lifting was a form of exercise.. still didn’t help the disdain that arose in Lance’s chest when he was being lectured by yet another gym hero about the specific brands of weights they should carry. God, sometimes he wished he could just flip these people off. Like, don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t dislike people who worked out, but some of those people who do just really annoy him at work. So, naturally, he begged the manger, Coran, a funky old ginger man, to get another floor worker to take over the home-gym area, lucky for him, Coran was a kind man, much kinder then Lance, so he hired another employee with a bit more experience with the specific equipment to take over the area. Hunk was a perfect fit, and Lance thanked whatever god their might be for the arrival of some good help. Not only did he do what Lance couldn’t, but he was great company on slow days, and a really chill guy. The store was fairly short staffed, with only Lance who covered all the seasonal and shop stuff, Coran, Allura (Coran’s niece) who did most of the sporting attire, Pidge, who did most of the taxes and occasionally did the register, and now Hunk, who did the gym stuff and also looked over all the hockey stuff, no joke, hockey mom’s were ruthless, but somehow, Hunk could talk to anybody and calm them down. What a chill guy. It was a good job, even if there was the occasional annoying guy. Plus, It paid well, and his longboard was sick. These were some of the thoughts that buzzed though Lance’s head as he laid in bed watching youtube, an hour before work. He probably should move, shouldn’t he? Meh, one more Joe Rogan experience.. This one had Joey Diaz! Clicking the play button on his banged up old Mac book, he got comfortable again and smile at the familiar intro to his favourite podcast. Hates gym rats, but Loves Joe Rogan? Lance really broke the rules, huh?

Half an hour Later Lance glanced at the time and let out a loud groan, tossing his blanket off to roll off his mattress. No, he didn’t have a bed frame, Lance was not about to spend skin care, nor weed money on that shit. He had furniture, and a nice flat, he doesn’t slightly raised sleeping spot, thank you. Walking into his bathroom, he flicked the light switch on and looked at the mirror at his horrid bed head. Ick, brush, now. Grabbing the brush off the counter, he set to work on flattening the bushy mess that was his head at the moment. It took a few minutes, but eventually, Lance looked pretty presentable.. Okay, maybe he’d put a beanie on, just in case. After washing his face and putting on a bit of moisturizer on his skin to freshen up, he walked out to get dressed. Generally, everyone wore uniforms, but lucky fo Lance, he worked in the shop, so it was cheaper for the company if they use let him wear his casual outfits. Tossing on his favourite jeans, the ones that had an iron maiden patch he’d sewn onto the fabric above his knee to cover a rip, and a blue hoodie from his closet, He gave his usually jacket an apologetic look, but it didn’t go very well with the beanie his messy hair required. So, with a little sigh, he grabbed said beanie off of the shelf in the closet and put it on, letting his (mostly) straight bangs spinout of the fabric. Lance walked over to grab his board, catching himself in the mirror in his room and grinning, Damnn, what a snack! Shooting himself finger guns and admiring himself, Lance gave himself one last look before he grabbed his board and keys before walking out of the room. The clock said he had twenty minutes left, it should only take him fifteen to get there. He was a little worried he might be late, but now that's out the window. Smiling to himself, and walking through the house, Lance gave his place one final once over before locking up and stepping out into the beaming sun. Fuck, this town was hot.

Lance did his usual root to work through town, starting through the residential area where he could skid around the roads freely, down to the centre of the city. It was calming, long boarding to work, it gave him sometime to just exist, rolling down the sidewalks like he had nowhere to be. It felt freeing. As soon as it started, it was over though, and here he was, infant of the sports shop, the unlit “Altea Athletics” sign glaring down at him mockingly. Sighing and popping the nose of his board up to grab the wood, he opened the front door and walked in, smiling. “Hey, Coran! How’s it going!” He cheered at the sight of said man wiping down the front counter. “Hello, my boy! How’s the ride here?” “Great! Thanks for asking. What’ve you been up to this morning?” “I’ve actually been tweaking the schedule a bit for this week, I’ll give you a copy before then end of the day.” Lance hummed in interest, tilting his head in question, “How come?” “Ah, well Hunk’s got to take some time off to get some dental work done in another town. Lance frowned, “Ah shit, that must really blow. Is he here today? I wanna wish him luck!” The older man chuckled and nodded, motioning towards the back of the store where the gym goods were. “This is his last day till he goes out.” Shooting a thumbs up, Lance took his board and thanked the manger, walking off to the back to talk to his buddy.

So that's how he ended up working around the damn gym equipment again. Only a week, he said, free bearings, he said, but it still didn’t help the fact that this sucked. At least he got to sit in the shop and let people come to him, instead of having to walk around and greet those guys. Like, sure, he didn’t mind when a sweet middle aged lady asked for some help picking out the best protein shake (He said the tropical g-fuel, despite not really knowing anything about shakes) Or when that teenager came in to get some new gear for his crossfire class, but those were only some of the people out of the tens of hundreds of beefed up, stuck up, overly aggressive bums who just wouldn’t get off his dick about brands and amounts available. He dosen't control that! He just fixes bikes and stuff! Anyways, here he was, his ass planted at the counter of the shop, mostly helping kids find good bearings or handlebars or whatever, and the occasional meathead. Speaking of meat heads, here comes a dude with a mullet, and a fucking Tank of a dude behind him. Now, Lance was fairly beefy for someone who only ever really worked his legs and core through boarding, but these two made him kinda jealous, like, they didn’t look all that nasty at all, save for the mullet, but the dead give away was the crossfit t-shirt the taller one wore. He brushed it off and hoped for the best. “Hey, hows it going?” “Good, good,” God that VOICE, “One of the workers said you could help us find a few things? We were looking for hand tape and medicine balls mainly.” “Ah, yeah ,” Lance hummed as he walked around the counter to lead the two over to the gym equipment, trying to ignore how the mens figure’s loomed over his own, “So this is where all that type of stuff would be, medicine balls are on those racks with the weights,” He said pointing toward a metal rack with a variety of weights and weighted items. “And the hand tape's right beside the gloves on the next shelf.” Smiling Lance nodded dumbly as that silky voice thanked him. “No prob. If you need anything else I’m just chilling at the shop.” And with that Lance was back behind the counter, feeling slightly less salty. Maybe more cute guys will come and need help with stuff, who knows the potential that lied there! Lance put the thoughts aside for later and boredly played with the pen that sat on the counter for writing cheques, waiting for something to happen. God did he miss Hunk already. He didn’t have much time to think about said man before Mr. Grizzled-Mullets Friend was at the counter asking about band aids. That's so cute. Lance smiled and told him they were at the front with any other medical supplies they carried. The man nodded and thanked him before walking off, showing that toned up ass. Damn, it was Like buns of fucking steel. Jesus.

Nah, he wouldn’t be into him, let alone boys.. I mean, just look at the dude he was with.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Keith smiled as Shiro walked back over to him, fighting a laugh. “Band-aids?” He tried not to yell. Shiro blushed and glared, looking away. “Shh, I couldn’t think of anything else gym related that we needed.” The older whisper screamed, grabbing the hand tape out of his hands. “You go do it if you’re so suave and smooth all of the sudden.” Keith smiled and shrugged. “Fine by me, Shiro. Watch me rake in this drink of water.” A snort was given, Shiro shaking his head. “He’s really that cute, hey?” “ Oh you bet.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Bored. So very bored. Lance looked down at his phone to check the time, hoping it was nearing closing. Of course it had only been two hours into his shift. Ugh. He looked around to make sure nobody was around who needed help before clicking on an app and boredly tinder swiping. He didn’t even meet anybody, it was just fun to swipe selfies. Just as he got relaxed, sinking into his spot behind the counter, he heard a deep chuckle. Instantly he looked up to see the mullet he’d expected, pink dusting his cheeks as he realized he was likely looking at his phone. “Hey, don’t judge me, I’m twenty, I can do what I want.” Keith shook his head humorously and smiled, “I was just gunna say you seem a little too cute to be on an app like that.” Smooth criminal was rushing through Lance’s head like his brain was a broken record, like how could this moment get any better? “Oh, well maybe you have an alternative?" “We’ll not just me, my boyfriends been eyeing you up too, but yea, we do.” Keith hummed, pointing a thumb towards Shiro. “You’re fucking with me right? You guys are like fucking titans, are you sure you wanna look at my boney ass?” Lance said, willing his jaw not to drop. “Nope, not fucking with, hopefully just fucking. And you have a great ass by the way.” A wink was shoot at Lance, leaving him red faced and maybe a little winded. “Yeah, okay, sounds like a wonderful time, want my number? Or would you rather the time I get off work?” Violet eyes grinned down at him as he chuckled at the cute Cuban guy infront of him. “Both works.”

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Shiro gapped as Keith sauntered over with a big grin and a business card for the shop with a number and a time written on the back. “What did I say, Takashi?” “I don’t remember, but you win. Now hurry up, I’d like to actually use some of this stuff before that ‘drink of water’ comes over.” “Whatever you say, babe~”


	2. Have some Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially I'm bad at writing sexting, sorry lmaooo. 
> 
> Lance is texting Keith well he waits for his shift to end and ends up riling Keith up, who takes it out on Shiro. Sheith sexy times ensue

Skl chp2

'Hey, how's it going?'  
'Me and Shiro were wondering if you needed a ride? ;)'

Lance giggled softly as he saw the text and set his phone down, spotting the firey head of hair walking towards him. "How's it going, Lance? I know this isn't easy for you but-" "It's only a week, I'll be fine." Lance smiled, cutting him off. "Thanks for caring though, sir, it's nice to know." "Of course my boy! You're like family! Anywho, I shall let you go back to texting, it seems like you're having a very nice conversation! Just make sure to pay attention if anyone needs assistance." Lance couldn't help but blush as he gave Coran a weak smile. Yeah, it was a wonderful conversation. "Yeah, for sure, I'll respond to this and put it away, sorry about that." "No worries, it's a slow day, feel free to entertain yourself, there hasn't been another customer for half an hour now." "You sure?" "Of course!" Nodding Lance smiled down at his phone and turned the screen on to reread the text as Coran went off to talk to Allura.

'depends on where you live, if it's not too far I can just use my longboard lol ^.^'  
'Aw that's adorable lol, we live downtown on (insert an address im lazy), if you wanna go down the hill. V steep will warn you.'  
'Ooo I like steep lmao'  
'You should be careful, you might get hurt ;)'  
'Well maybe I'm into that :P'

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shiro! My dick is exploding, I can't spar!" Keith huffed, walking though his and Shiro's little training room with his phone, shoving the screen into his hands with the text exchange on it. Shiro blushed softly as he read the screen, grinning, "Wow, what a tease-" "I know, fuck, so can we quit for now and go fuck? Pleasee?" With a snort and the shake of his head, Shiro leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's forehead, treasuring the little huff he gave at the chaste action. "Patients yields focus." Huffing and watching Shiro turn around, Keith gave Shiro's ass a good slap, smirking at the little yelp he gave. "That's foul play, not in the training room." Keith stuck his tongue out before texting Lance back, eager just to get another little taste.

'Maybe if you're a little more specific I can help you out with that.'

A few minutes dragged by with Shiro near forcing Keith to work out. It was their jobs after all, or at least a part of it. Teaching sparring classes required them to keep themselves in the best shape possible, leading them to make their own little gym in their house for the very purpose. Well and a few other things including the benches and some sex, but mostly their jobs. It was nice, to have a private space to workout with Shiro everyday, to always have their 3 o'clock session. Just something to look forward to everyday. Soon though, the phone buzzed again, and Shiro couldn't keep his hold on Keith as he wrestled out of his arms,walking over to check his texts. 

"Damnit Keith…"

"Fuck, my dick, Shiro, it actually exploded!"

"What? What did he say? What did you say?"

Keith stared at the screen with a grin as Shiro walked over, feeling him look over his shoulder and read the newest message.

'You want me to text you about my kinks well I'm at work? That's dirty Keith, luckily I'm into that too ;)'

"He's real good at flirting, ain't he?" "Obviously." Keith grinned, giving Shiro a peck before texting back.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that too forward? Maybe he was pushing his luck with all the innuendos, but Lance was a dirty boy, and nothing was more entertaining than this conversation right here right now. I mean, wouldn't you be a little horny if a power couple came onto you at work? Sighing, Lance set his phone down and looked up as a kid came up to the shop, letting his face drop into his work-smile, as he called it, "Hey there, what's going on?" "I need, like, handle bar grips? For my bike?" Lance nodded in understanding and walked the kid over to the bike section, showing him the rack with all the grips on it. "Thank you, mister!" Lance have a genuine smile this time and nodded, "No prob." He hummed before going back to eagerly check his phone again. Sitting on the stool and picking up the (slightly broken, but functional!) Phone and giggled as he saw Keith's name on the screen, quickly opening his phone to respond.

'I must be super lucky today then, huh? Hope you got a long list of kinks ;)'  
'You betcha, it's prolly easier to make a list of things I'm not into lol'  
'lmao k, well what aren't You into?'  
'body fluids.'  
'oh and I'm not rlly into age play, it's just not my jam, ya know?'  
'Agreed. Age play and body fluids are gross.'  
'Shiro wants to know if you top or bottom lol'   
'Tell him I said both lol'  
'Lmao now he's gay panicking gtg text me if your bored :)'

Lance chuckled at the idea of Shiro having gay panic, and put his phone away, smiling. He wasn't in a bad mood at all now, infact he's never been happier. Okay maybe he was a little stressed out about the rest of the week, but today? He was getting railed every way to Friday!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro was wheezing. It's not that he had no confidence, or wasn't interested, on the contrary, but Keith was just going at it with this guy, Lance he'd said. Lance seemed interesting, and he was pretty attractive. Shiro wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but he didn't think they'd be semi sexting only an hour after they'd met. He was starting to get a little jealous of his lack of participation in the conversation so he asked Keith if he thought Lance was a top or bottom, Keith's response being a simple "Twink" before he was typing and smiling at the screen. "You didn't send that to him, did you?" "Yup. And I was right." Wheezing. Okay, time for a water break… Shiro walked over to Keith and grabbed his water bottle from against the wall, taking a long gulp as Keith sent a final reply, putting his phone into his pocket and standing on his toes to Give Shiro a kiss on the cheek. "So we're done, right?" They'd barley made it half an hour, but the answer was yes. They were done

"Thank God!" Keith grinned, grabbing Shiro's hand and dragging him through their house to the bedroom. The taller chuckled and stopped walking forcing Keith to stay where they stood in the living room before grabbing his shoulder to turn him around. "How do you wanna do this, Keith?~" "First I'm going to fuck you till your stuffed full of cum, then I'm gunna ride you till I'm no better. Hopefully Lance'll be in his way by then and we can get ready to give him a taste." Keith grinned, pushing Shiro into the couch and straddling his hips, giving him a passionate kiss before Shiro was pulling away to respond. "Sounds perfect." He panted with a lopsided grin, leaning in to kiss Keith again. The sloppy makeout session was interrupted by a particularly harsh nip given to Shiro's bottom lip, leaving him to groan and pull back, watching in awe as Keith eagerly darted at his neck to leave some bite marks and hickeys. "Ah, fuck, Keith, you're really worked up, hm?" He teased, trailing his hands between Keith's thighs and giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze, earning growl and an extra hard bite from Keith. "You're not?" He huffed, pulling back to rip his shirt off, commanding the same of his boyfriend. He was quick to oblige as pale skin was presented infront of him, tossing his own shirt off and behind the couch. "I will admit, he's a catch." "Maybe if we end up really liking him we could keep him around, would you like that? Having a cute little thing like him with us?" Shiro bit his lip and blushed, feeling those skilled hands rake up his chest. "Well I mean-" "Say it." "Fuck, Keith, I'd love that. I mean, he seems fun, but I don't wanna get too excited yet." "Why not? Get excited, that's the point of sex!" Keith grinned,taking down Shiro's work out sweats and boxers in one fell swoop, savouring the gasp Shiro gave. The cold air against his dick forced a little twitch out of him before Keith was squeezing his thighs against Shiro's to hold him in place as he grabbed his dick, giving him a few teasing pumps before squeezing. "See? Isn't it fun to get excited?" 

Shiro huffed and pulled Keith out of his jeans, stroking at the same place as his boyfriend. "Yes, you're right as usual, babe~" he teased, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. "So are we just jerking each other off, or are we gonna make good on those plans?" "Oh, Shiro, you don't know what you're in for~" Keith smirked, leaning in to give the elder a more passionate kiss, smirking at how Shiro moaned into his mouth as he flicked his wrist just the way he liked. Shiro really was in for it, huh?

A few minutes later, with Keith's skill in handjobs, Shiro was tensing as he felt his orgasm on coming, a soft groan leaving his lips. "K-Keith-" and before he could blow that wonderful hand was gone, leaving him throbbing for stimulation. "Go get the lube, and hurry up, we only have a few hours~" with a nod, Shiro watched Keith slid off the couch, freeing his legs and pulling his pants back over his aching cock so he could run off to their bedroom. Keith smiled dreamily as the tuff of white hair disappeared into the hallway towards the bedrooms. Shiro was so hot. And so was Keith. And Lance? He'd fit like a glove. As long as tonight went good, Keith kinda hoped he'd want to stick around for a bit more. Shiro and Keith had talked about another partner, sexually and romantically, and it sounded like a nice idea. The two both had a preference for giving rather than receiving, and even though they really loved each other, the idea of another person to add to the dynamic would be nice. Just thinking about it, him and Shiro tag teaming Lance had him feeling all giddy. Not that they didn't like the sex the had now, it was fucking hot, but it wasn't very frequent that either of them felt like playing submissive, and the craving for more control inkled at both of them. Lance was a switch, he'd clarified that after the Twink comment (though he still was a total Twink) so hopefully he'd be into getting dommed and dicked down, but they'd have to talk about that later when he showed up. Right now, it was him and his Hunk of a boyfriend. Shiro was more then enough for Keith, truly, from their causal talks to their rough sex, it was wild ride. 

Said man walked back into the room with the lube and condoms in his hands, stepping over to hand them to Keith and give him a little grin. "So how do you want me?" "I think we'll start with hands and knees, yeah?~" giving a soft nod, Shiro went into position on the couch, feeling the weight on the cushions shift as Keith got on his knees behind him and yanked down his pants and boxers once again, leaving them at his knees. "You ready, babe? I'm not gunna be nice~" Shiro shivered and looked back, gulping. "Yeah, of course." He chuckled anxiously. The good kind. The kind where you're hot sadist boyfriend was about to finger you to oblivion. The sound of a plastic cap popping open filled the air before cold lube was being poured down the crack of his ass, dripping over his hole. "You're so good for me, hey?~" Keith grinned, circling the rim of his hole with his thumb before pushing into him slowly, appreciating the whine he got in turn. "Don't tease, Keith, you know it's rude." Shiro chuckled weakly, squirming as he felt another thumb joining the previous one and spreading him open. What? Oh! Shiro gasped as hole felt a hot tongue lick him, an embarrassing whine leaving his lips. "Shit, please.." he felt the chuckle Keith gave against his wet ass before he had his face buried in those pert cheeks. A rough suck was given before that tongue was thrusting into him, leaving Shiro grasping for air as he.reached back and grabbed Keith's hair, pulling him back. "As much as I love your mouth, I thought you wanted us dripping when Lance gets here?" A grunt and a nod was given before that hand was back at his ass, pressing a finger into him before thrusting slowly, getting him used to the stretch. "I can take more then one." Shiro huffed,biting his lip as a second finger joined the first. "Better?" "Uh huh."

Keith chuckled and kissed the back of Shiro's neck, smiling at the way he shivered as Keith started to slowly pump those fingers against his prostate. "How's it going down there?" He teased, earning a huff. "Just wonderful, thanks for asking. Also, K-kosmo's coming, you'd better go put him in the crate so he doesn't get traumatized." Shiro said with an airy laugh. Keith looked down the hall towards the bedroom and snorted at the sight of his dog, Kosmo, strutting down the hall, towards the livingroom where they were fucking. Pulling his fingers off and wiping them on Shiro's thigh, Keith stood and walked over to gently grab the fluffy black mutts collar, cooing at the huff he gave. "Sorry, bud. Me and dad are very busy right now." He hummed, walking off to put the dog away. 

Shiro watched with a warm smile, it was crazy how fast Keith's mood would shift for his dog, he wondered if he should be jealous. Well, okay, Kosmo's too cute to be jealous over. Keith had picked him up off off the streets one night as a puppy, a very boney one at that, and washed him up, fed him, made him a bed.. Ever since the vet had said he was unchipped, they knew that he was staying. After a couple years, the dog was a beast, nearly taller as Keith on his hind legs. They didn't know what breed he was, they always joked about wolf, but it was really hard to tell what mix of breeds would create the fluffy black and white coat he sported. He heard the dog give an angry bark from their bedroom before Keith was walking back out to the living room, pouting. "I apologized, but he's still pissed off about the crate." Shiro laughed and dropped his head against the couch, grinning into the couch before looking up. "You're too precious, come're, babe." He smiled, standing up on his knees and pulled Keith on to the couch so he could kiss that frowny face. "We'll give him a treat for being so good after, but right now I wanna give you a treat." He grinned, kissing one of those chubby cheeks. "Wanna prep you though." Keith huffed, looking around on the couch before producing lube. "Well why not do both?" Shiro smiled, watching as Keith's face fell into a grin. "Sounds good, babe." He hummed, letting Shiro lay down so he could get on top of him and straddle his chest. He should've expected it when Shiro yanked his hips back, giving them a good squeeze when Keith took a shaky breath from the action. It was one of his favorite things to do, yanking him around like a rag doll, even when he was playing submissive. Keith shook his head and grinned, lubing his fingers up and swirling them around Shiro's rim, only to dart straight in at his prostate. "Damnit! Shit, Keith," Shiro huffed, the breath hitting Keith's pants. "Warn a guy, hey?" And the pants were yanked down, exposing his fat ass. "You warn a guy." Keith snarked, roughly thrusting his fingers right where Shiro needed it. The elder squirmed beneath him before darting in to lick a thick stripe over his ass, feeling the boy shiver and thrust his hips back. "Fuck, yes." Keith groaned, gently curling his fingers inside of his boyfriend, feeling him moan against him before giving a rough suck in retaliation, pushing his thick tongue into Keith. "Oo, yes, Shiro~" Keith gasped, his smile seeping into his words. "So good, yea?" He hummed, leaning in to give Shiro's tip a teasing kiss before popping the head into his mouth, smiling at how Shiro's rim job got even rougher. How cute. Pulling back to lick a line up Shiro's shaft before opening his mouth and taking him to the base, seating Shiro in his throat for a moment before pulling back for air, looking back when he heard the sound of the lube opening. Grinning, Shiro dribbled some onto his hand before pressing one of his large fingers at Keith's entrance, giving no effort into pushing the finger in. With a huff, Keith pushed back onto the finger, penetrating himself and whining. "Stop being a tease!" 

Shiro let out a hearty laugh and slapped Keith's ass with his free hand, grinning. "You're one to talk, Keith~" he hummed, slowly thrusting the finger a couple times before stopping, smiling, "Maybe I shouldn't give you a treat after all." Keith growled near animalistically and slammed his fingers back into his prostate, grinding down against the sensitive bundle of nerves before adding the third and final finger. "Just eat my ass, Shiro!" He huffed eagerly. He was too pent up to tease anymore, he just needed to fuck, or get fucked, either way as long as his lovely boyfriend was there. Listening to him tut behind him left him feeling crazy, he needed something, anything. Fine, he'd just take it. Shiro gave a muffled moan, holding back as he was mercilessly fingered. "Jeez, calm down, babe." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head. Before finally, finally going down on him once again, pushing his tongue into him along with the finger, eating up Keith's little noise before his mouth was back on Shiro, sucking the soul out of him. This was going to be a long couple of hours.. But they'd manage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again sorry for this ahahahaa. I've never written Sheith so hopefully the dynamic I gave them was fitting? Hopefully y'all enjoyed this lol, next chapters gunna be some heavy shklance porn


	3. Unnecessary attention to detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is shit and the porns unfinished, but I wanted to update this and this is what I wrote lol

Skl chp3

It couldn't have came any sooner, it felt like Lance had been sitting here for years staring at the clock, but it was finally eight. Closing time. Lance happily wiped down his area before tossing out the wet wipe, putting the container back in the shop before locking the door and pulling down the metal divider. With a big smile, Lance walked through the store giving Allura a wave and a goodbye on the way. Coran passed him his spot from behind the counter as he walked up to him, smiling. "Have a wonderful day!" "Thanks, Coran, you too!" Lance grinned, taking his longboard and stepping out to the sidewalk. Opening his phone again and double checking the address, Lance jumped onto his board, looking through his music library for some music. Metal? Nah, that'd get him too riled up for the short ride. Lofi? Too chill. Shaggy? Ooo, fuck yea. Digging around in his pocket, knocking around his keys and lighter, to pull out his headphones so he could plug them in, rolling down the street casually as he did. Putting on a cheesy song about getting high, Lance gave a few good pushes and looked at the street, seeing it empty. With a smile, Lance jumped the curb and curved into the right lane, soaring down the hill. It'd be pretty embarrassing if he fell and showed up at those guys's house covered in roadburn, but Lance could commit. Unless he got hit by a car.. Looking back and making sure it was clear, Lance let out a small sigh of relief, deciding he should probably slow down so he wouldn't get speed wobble. Making a harsh curve and doing a half one eighty, Lance skidded till he was slowly rolling again before turning and rolling back down the hill. It was fun, even though Lance had broken many body parts, to board down hills. It reminded him of surfing back home, save for the harsh concrete under his wheels. But now really wasn't the time to think of his home and family, nah he'd get lonely, so Lance looked around the streets as he soared through them, paying attention to the world around him rather than his thoughts.

It was a nice night, the sun was just peeking out from the horizon, leaving a nice orange-red-purple hue. The clouds looked like they were glowing, and the warm breeze was enough to take his mind off himself. Oh shit, what street was he on?! Looking at the on coming street sign, Lance sighed, realizing he had one more block. Thank God he didn't have to walk back up the hill. Rolling up the sidewalk, Lance did a speed check to make sure he wouldn't wipe out on the on coming corner, trusting himself to commit. When he reached said corner, Lance used all his weight in the turn, making it, but almost flipping the board over under his feet. "Shit!" Lance yelled, wobbling for a moment before fixing his footing. "Jeez," he giggled to himself, pulling the headphones out. "I almost ate shit." Grabbing the phone again, Lance looked at the address before looking at the houses passing by. Wow, they lived in a nice neighborhood.. Not that Lance didn't, but this was a fairly pricey part of town and a small pang of jealousy hit him. Oh well, it's not like he wasn't saving up for a house.. Slowly. Rolling down the street, the numbers slowly started to line up, and then Lance was there. Woah. The grey House he stood in front of looked well taken care of, with a few different kinds of rose bushes lining the front of the house, and the dog toys sitting in the front porch. Lance grinned happily and thought about how cute dogs were for a quick second before knocking on the door checking the time. Twenty minutes! That's pretty good for how many blocks he'd gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kosmo barked and wagged his tail at the sound of the door knocking, catching the attention of Keith and Shiro, who were now cuddling and watching YouTube on the bed. Keith beamed and got up to go get the door. "Make sure Kosmo doesn't pounce him!" Shiro called, watching the two walk off to answer the door, giving a small laugh at how Keith's excitement mimicked his dogs. Putting his phone on their bedside table, Shiro got up and stretched, deciding if he should put on more clothes then the clean boxers they'd changed into before realizing Keith didn't even have pants on. "Keith! You idiot!" Shiro laughed, grabbing a pair of sweats for him and rushing to the door to try and get Keith in them before he scared poor Lance.

Keith knew he wasn't wearing shit, but oh well. He considered more clothes, but they were going to fuck, so did it really matter? Keith shrugged to himself before opening the front door, smiling at the cute guy who was standing there. "Hey, come on in." He hummed casually, Kosmo wagging his tail and giving a playful woof before smiling and panting. "Awe, who's this guy, huh?" Lance grinned, ignoring how little Keith had on to bend down and give the dog a gentle search behind the ear. "His name's Kosmo, he's good." Keith smiled, happy that Kosmo didn't jump him. "Are you a good boy Kosmo? Yea, I betcha you are~" he said to the dog, giving him a few pets before standing and stepping into the house. "You've got a nice place." He smiled, this time to Keith. "Thanks-" "I can't believe you answered the door in your boxers!" Shiro laughed, walking in and throwing a pair of sweatpants at Keith, the fabric landing on his head. "I do what I want." Keith grinned. "Plus my dick wasn't out so.." 

The two looked over and smiled at the giggle Lance gave, shaking his head. "You guys bicker like an old married couple." He teased earning a snort from Keith and a grin from Shiro. "Well, can't deny it." The eldest hummed. Keith put the pants on, hiking them over his ass before taking Lance's hand, smiling, "Want something to drink while we talk?" He offered, smiling at how the other's face heated up from the intimate action. "Sure." He hummed, letting Keith lead him to the kitchen, Shiro right behind. "What's your poison?" Shiro asked, letting the boys sit down as he opened up the liquor cabinet. "Anything, really, just not white liquor. Tastes like gasoline." Lance hummed, "What about you guys?" 

"Whiskey for me, wine for Shiro. He's too soft for shots." Keith joked, giving Shiro a teasing look when he frowned. "Well maybe I'll do shots right now." "No you won't." "Nope. I'm having Coke n rum. Want one Lance?" The Cuban smiled and nodded, "Sounds sweet! Thanks." He hummed. "I'm gunna make them though because you always skimp on the rum." Keith announced, standing up from the kitchen table and walking over to the cabinet shelf to grab said rum, setting it on the counter and grabbing some cups from another cabinet. Shiro just smiled and shook his head walking over to the table to sit down. "So, how's the ride here? You used your board right? Was it hard?" "Nah, well, turning at the end of the hill kinda was but it's fun. Do you skate?" Shiro snorted, shaking his head. "I'd throw my back out." A wheezy laugh came from behind them, Keith laughing his ass off in front of the fridge before opening it and taking a deep breath. "Fuck, you're such an old man, Shiro." He teased, grabbing the coke and shutting the fridge, walking over to the cups and liquor. Lance laughed and Shiro pouted, shaking his head. "Don't listen to Keith, I'm only five years older than him. Oh, I'm 27 and he's twenty two if you were wondering." Lance smiled and nodded. "I'm twenty one, just so ya know." Keith poured the three cups full with half rum half coke before walking over to the fridge again, putting the coke away and grabbing the ice cube tray, putting a few cubes of ice in each before putting that away too. Shiro watched as Keith made the drinks, cringing at the sight of half a cup of rum. Fuck, was he trying to get everyone shit faced? Keith grabbed two of the drinks and set them in front of the other men, watching as Shiro sniffed it and made a sour face, grinning and walking over to his own drink. "You okay over there?" Lance hummed, taking a sip and smacking his lips, ooing. "That's good, I always add too much rum when I do it." What!? More than half a cup. Was Lance an alcoholic, or did he just have an incredible tolerance for booze? Shiro caught Keith's grin before it was hidden behind his glass, taking a big swig before sitting down. "How much do you add? This is a double." Keith chuckled, raising his brow. "A lot?" Lance grinned back. Shiro watched in awe, his liver could never. He probably wouldn't even make it half way through his drink, but he'd try. Thinking that, Shiro finally took a long sip, his brows furrowing at the bite of alcohol in his throat. "Wow, you're actually drinking it!" Keith said, sounding proud of himself. Shiro huffed and playfully flicked his cheek. "Why wouldn't I?" Lance smiled at the couple, enjoying their constant, yet playful, arguing. Letting out a happy sigh Lance took a big gulp, seeing the pair's guilty eyes on him when he set the cup down. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please, keep being all cute n stuff, just promise I can watch?" He smiled, setting his elbow onto the table so he could rest his chin in his hand. Keith chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe next time, if you're interested, but I was kinda hoping to get my hands on you if you know what I mean." Lance felt his face turn red again and bit his lip, nodding. "That sounds fun too." He chuckled. 

"So, you gunna tell us about that huge list of kinks? Or would you prefer we start?" Keith smiled, swirling his drink around in his hand casually. "I think it'd be a lot faster if you guys started, with what you want tonight at least, and I'll knock anything if I'm not into it, is that good?" Shiro nodded, taking a little sip of his glass before putting it down. "Well, my and Keith are fairly dominant, we like rough play, dirty talk, bondage, light impact play, as long as your clean we're good with oral.. Oh and Keith has a bit of a penchant for marking people up, so be warned." Lance giggled as Keith gave a huff and took a drink. "You be warned." He snarked humorously. "I'm well warned, Keith, we've been together for quite a while." Shiro grinned, taking another small sip before setting the glass down, giving it a funny look. "Well, all of that sounds good to me, and yeah I'm clean, my last test was two months ago." Lance smiled, looking at his drink. "I have a bit of a penchant for bruises and bites too, so I don't need much of a warning." He tagged in, giving them a bashful smile. They were really forward, but it didn't hold back Lance's fear that he was pushing it with all his dumb lines.. His fear went away at the sight of a small grin forming on Keith's face and a blush on Shiro's. "That's good to know for later~" Keith winked, and it was Lance's turn to blush. "So is this like a scene? Or just some rough sex?" Lance asked before drowning himself in his drink for a hot second. "Would you like it to be a scene?" Shiro hummed. "Whatever's good with me, dealers choice, ya know?" Lance giggled, feeling the first half of the drink slowly setting in. He rarely drank, after all he had a perfectly good bong, so why would he? Anywho, his tolerance was laughable, so he crossed his fingers that the rum wasn't more than thirty percent (it was forty). Keith shook his head and beamed, "You're too cute, stop, I'm gunna explode over here." "Awe, you think I'm cute?" Lance giggled. "I think your fucking beautiful, wouldn't have hit on you at your work if I didn't." Keith smiled, earning a snort from Shiro. "Sorry if we're forward, but communication is always good, ya know?" The eldest hummed. Lance nodded. "True, and I don't mind at all, if anything the ego boost is refreshing, so thanks." "We'll always give you a lil ego boost." Keith winked. "So I assume you like praise?" Lance nodded. "And degradation. Like I say, I like everything, so it's really a free for all, ya know?" And with that Lance grabbed his drink and finished it. Oh, now he was a little worried.. You know what helps anxiety? Weed. "Man, I have a hankering for some herb, wanna come smoke and joint and continue this lovely conversation?" Shiro smiled and Keith laughed, drowning himself in his drink. "Your really the skater aesthetic, hey? And fuck yeah, I never get to smoke dope." Shiro snorted and hummed, taking a drink and standing, "You could smoke it whenever you want, you're just an alcoholic." "Shhhh." Keith huffed, taking another swig before standing up, Lance following suit. 

The two walked out into the living room and sat down, Kosmo padding over for some attention. "Hey, buddy, I'd leave unless you wanna get stoned." Keith said to the dog at his feet. Kosmo ignored him and jumped onto the couch on top of where they'd sat, laying across the men's lap, his head on Shiro's thigh and his legs dangling off of Keith's. Lance, who sat in the middle, pulled out a pack of smokes and lighter. "You sure you wanna drink up your nice house?" They both laughed this time. "Yeah, it's getting cold outside anyways. Like up a doobie." Keith teased, chuckling at the indignant huff Lance gave before doing so. Blowing out the first hit of the day was a treat, the taste finally hitting him, the little headrush. It was calming. Passing the joint over to Keith, Lance ran his fingers through Kosmo's coat, smiling at the happy pants he gave. "Awe. Where'd ya get such a cute dog? Ya know what breed he is?" Keith took his hit before passing it off to Shiro, blowing a little in Lance's face. "Off the streets, he was a baby and we took him in. I dunno what breed he is, but doesn't he look like a black wolf? Or a black husky?" Lance nodded in agreement, watching Keith take a sip before the joint was being passed to him. "He's a very nice boy, aren't you Kosmo?" The dog gave a happy yelp and leaned up to give Lance a lick, getting his face into the cloud of smoke Lance was blowing. "Woah, you're gunna get baked if you do that." Lance giggled, giving him a warm stroke through his fur and ruffling it, getting a huff in turn. The dog jumped down and walked off, his legs wobbling. Keith laughed and took the offered joint, taking and hit and sighing happily. "Oops?" Shiro shook his head and chuckled. "Poor boy, getting stoned for the first time in a long while." Lance raised a brow. "He's gotten stoned before?" Shiro nodded, taking the joint from Keith and taking a puff. "Keith went on a bit of a weed kick a few months after we got him. The whole house was hotboxed everyday." Keith snorted. "It wasn't that bad." "Yeah. It was. Had to air the place out for a week." Lance giggled at their exchange, smiling as the joint came back around to him. "You should smell my house, it's like a skunk took a bongrip and died." Shiro laughed and took a little drink before setting his cup back down onto the living room table. "Jeez, I don't know if it'll smell any better in here tomorrow morning." Lance smiled and shrugged, "Sex, booze, and dope is a nice aroma if you ask me." Keith laughed and shook his head. "You're really something, huh?" Keith hummed, watching the smoke pour out of the youngest's mouth, the joint being handed off to him.

Lance giggled and shrugged, "You haven't even seen half of it." "Well," Keith set a hand on Lance's thigh, "We plan on seeing it all tonight." He hummed, giving him a squeeze. Lance bit his lip and put the joint out with his fingers, using the paper to put the ember out before pulling out another doobie. "Wow, you're pretty talented." Shiro said, eyebrows raised at the action. "Yeah, you could say that, but I prefer experienced." Lance grinned feeling Shiro's hand slid onto his knee. Keith grinned and slipped his hand between Lance's thighs, easing them apart. "Oh really? You don't look the type~" he teased, leaning in and nuzzling Lance's hoodie out of the way to bite his neck. Lance gasped before huffing, giving a bretty grin. "Well maybe you shouldn'so quick to judge." Keith smiled and pulled back taking the newly lit joint from Lance. "Strip." Nodding, the Cuban stood, feeling Shiro retract his hand and hearing the clink of his cup. Turning to face them, Lance slid off his hoodie and shirt in one motion, his forgotten beanie dropping to the floor. His hair had flattened out a bit, but the tuff's of messy hair caught the men's eyes, a little smirk popping into Keith's face and a smile on Shiro's. They were fairly different kinds of dominants, but they appreciated all the same things. The clothes were tossed into an empty spot on the coffee table before the pants joined them, leaving Lance in his boxers and socks. Shiro hummed and beckoned him with his fingers. "Come sit back down, yeah?" Lance nodded and took his seat losing his breath as strong hands manhandled him so one of his legs were bent, his foot resting on the couch, spread eagle. Keith whistled lowly and leaned in, kissing Lance deeply. "How did we find such a pretty little thing like you?" He hummed, tracing his hand down Lance's chest to a perk nipple and giving it an appreciative pinch. Lance couldn't respond as Shiro's fingers were pushing past his lips, muffling his little moans. The eldest leaned in and bit the Cubans shoulder, grinning at how his back arched at the action. The hand on his chest moved further down, lightly scrapings his abdomen before Keith was grabbing his dick, giving him a gentle squeeze. He was already half hard, mostly from the constant teasing, but also from the buzz rushing through his head. Lance huffed out a whine as the rough sensation of Keith's hand burned through his stomach, squirming as that hand started to gently pump him to full hardness. "Wow, your really responsive, huh?" Shiro commented, getting a huff from the younger man, it's not his fault he's getting mauled by two hot guys.. Shiro chuckled in amusement, leaning back in to bite the back on Lance's neck. 

Having nothing to do but hold on, Lance gripped onto the man infront of him with one hand, setting the other on Shiro's free hand. Oh fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed my first non smut story, though this is prolly mostly going to be shklance porn. Oop. sorry this is a little short, I just wanted to get this first chapter out asap :)
> 
> also sorry this is unbeaten feel free to point out mistakes!


End file.
